Udo's Smile and Hidan's Decision
by MakaylaMccloud
Summary: What happens to Udo and Hidan when Udo grows up? 10 years after Hidan joined the akatsuki , Hidan is beset by terrible visions, which lead him to make a lifealtering decision... Maybe! Kid! Udo Adult! Hidan Udo belongs to udomiru


Udo's Smile and Hidan's Decision

Summary: What happens to Udo and hidan when Udo grows up? 10 years after Hidan joined the Akatsuki, Hidan is beset by terrible visions, which lead him to make a lifealtering decision... Maybe! Kid! Udo and Adult! Hidan

"Udo, wake up!" a shrill voice cried.

udo rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Huh? What is it, Master Kakuzu?"

"We've got to get going! Hidan is on the move!"

Udo sat up quickly. Dawn had barely broken. They didn't usually set out quite so early, but sure enough, Udo could see Hidanu disappearing westward into the woods. She and kakuzu hurried after him.

"Where are we going, Hidan?" Udo asked.

"Impertinent girl! It's none of our business!"

Udo ignored Kakuzu. She had long grown used to his sharp reprimands. Instead, she ran to catch up to Hidan, who was walking steadfastly at a brisk pace.

"Hidan, where are we going?" Udo repeated.

Hidan made no answer and kept his gaze straight ahead.

Udo shrugged and backed off. She was used to Hidan acting aloof, but she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, that Hidan was making it a point of avoiding her eyes.

They walked until nightfall, with Hidan never uttering a word. At length they came to the edge of the forest. In the distance, Udo could see a small village not far away.

Hidan stopped walking and turned toward Udo.

"There," he said, pointing to the village.

"There, Hidan?" Udo was puzzled.

"For ten years, Udo, I have looked after you. You are a grown woman now. You don't need me anymore."

"Hidan, I don't understand . . ." Udo began, but Hidan cut her off.

"You will go into that Fucking village, Udo. And I will leave here. And you will not follow me."

In that instant, all sound seemed to leave the forest. Where once wind blew, and leaves rustled, and creatures scurried, all noise vanished from Udo's ears. It was like Udo had to watch her family's death all over again. She stood there helpless, silent, tears beginning to stream down her face, her eyes filled with horror and pleading.

"I have spent the last few days destroying all tribes in the surrounding area," Hidan continued as though nothing were out of the ordinary. "You will be safe here."

He still hadn't looked Udo's in the eyes.

It was Kakuzu who spoke up first.

"You can't be serious, Hidan!" he cried in disbelief. "You're sending Udo away?"

Hidan silenced him with one steely glare, and then turned back to Udo.

"Udo, stop Fucking crying," he said coldly.

Udo choked back her tears and implored Hidan.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?" Udo was confused.

"There will be no discussion. I've made up my mind!" Hidan said it as much to himself as to Udo.

"Kakuzu, leave us. I wish to say good-bye to Udo alone."

"Yes, Hidan." Kakuzu stumbled off.

"You can't make me leave you," Udo said.

"Udo, do as I fucking say."

"I'll just follow after you . . ."

"Udo."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE YOU!" Udo shuddered with tears, gasping.

Hidan paused before speaking calmly.

"You're a human, Udo. I'm in the Akatsuki. You can't follow after me forever. You must live your own life."

"But you are my life!" Udo cried desperately, her lip quivering. "I love you!"

Hidan looked Udo directly in the eyes for the first time that day. His face, normally so blank, so unreadable, could not contain his astonishment. They stared at each other in silence, Udo blushing furiously at her daring pronouncement.

Hidan's eyes softened for a moment, but then returned to their cold stance.

"No, Udo. That can never be."

"I love you!" Udo cried again, braver now, and she threw her arms around him in an embrace, sobbing firmly into his shoulder.

Hidan stood still, but did not return the embrace. It was the first time Udo had ever touched him like that.

After a few moments, he released himself from her grasp and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Udo," he whispered. "Good-bye."

He walked away, leaving Udo sobbing, and was soon lost among the thick undergrowth of the forest.

Udo did not follow.


End file.
